


Magical Girl Sayaka Miki and The Holy Grail; The Magical Menace

by Rehan3497



Series: Sayaka Miki and The Holy Grail [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Politics, Magical Girls, Multi, Social Commentary, big dick energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehan3497/pseuds/Rehan3497
Summary: After suddenly waking up in a different universe, Sayaka Miki is forced to go on a quest with the ultimate goal of returning home, she'll meet many friends and maybe even lose her depression, but also will be confronted with many challenges and enemies! Ranging form the most dangerous witches to stubborn french men and Killer Rabbits and even the cops. Will Sayaka get home, or will she forever be trapped in a not so bad universe.
Series: Sayaka Miki and The Holy Grail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906075





	Magical Girl Sayaka Miki and The Holy Grail; The Magical Menace

**Author's Note:**

> They're many things here that won't make sense unless you watch either Madoka Magica or Monty Python and the Holy Grail, also First time doing this so criticism is welcomed

As the twilight sun barely illuminates the valley's of Britain, King Arthur searches out for brave souls to join his Knights of the Round Table. On a quest given by God to search for the Holy Grail, troting through the English countryside and its scenic views, having ran into the glorious sun, the English flag waves behind him and god save the king plays in the background. As he trots around, he suddenly trips and falls onto a rail track, "Blind me fuckin wanker rail" he yell's, he looks down the tracks, the sound of a train can be heard bouncing within the nearby hills. He looks up and see's a ATP-E tilting train screaming towards him, the track vibrates terribly and Sir Robin closes his eyes for what he think is the last time. Suddenly, the track he's leg is free'd, he's then thrown towards the side of the track, as the Locomotive passes, in between the different cars he see's a strange figure. A blue short haired women, in a strange blue custom. After the train passes the strange figure is nowhere to be found, he gets back on his feet to continue his trot when suddenly he comes to the realization, he's on the apron of Heathrow Airport, swept from his feet he's flung into a Rolls Royce RB211 Turbofan engine, his body pieces literally the apron and his blood splattered against blue underside of a British Airways Boeing 747-200.

Sayaka Miki had been a magical girl for a few days, but having learnt the truth behind the soul gems, which are vital to magical girls, she fell into deep depression. A deeply depressed Sayaka Miki makes her way through a small Light Rail Station of Mitakahara City in the dim light and rainy weather, she is as broken as the a suicidal veteran, with the aesthetics a suicidal teenager. As leaves the station, she walks across the road to home, when suddenly a massive American Semi Truck appears, there is not enough time to move out and Sayaka Miki accepts her fate, just as she closes her eyes, the truck suddenly drifts, Deja Vu plays in the background as the truck swings around her, it swings around a corner and continues its way down the intersection. Sayaka continues to walk when runs into her long time friend Madoka Kaname, unscathed from the near death experience she sits on a bus stop, Madoka senses the depression and begs to Sayaka, but she's pushed away. Sayaka Miki realizes what she has done and runs in shame through the rain night, she boards a train and rides it out to the fringes of town. Two Incels insult loved ones next to her, she can't stand them and confronts them, after they insult her she transform into a magical girl and slaughters them both, she gets off the train onto a station platform and takes a seat on a bench, finally, he soul gem, once a nice shinny blue color, her life source has became too cloudy, all the witches she has hunted, and she has refused to take the griefs seeds gained from them. It seems like her end, little did she no she had racked up so negative energy, the energy forms various wave's, they turn into a continual loop, the result; A Resonance Cascade forms, destroying the station. Everything has gone black, she assumes she has transformed into a witch. But little does she known's something very different has occurred.

Sayaka awakens, she stretches her hands and realizes shes outside, the sun shine brightly and she is confused, she walks around the grassy field in her School Uniform, she remembers the things she said about Madoka and she becomes angered at her self, transforming into a magical girl to lash out with her sword on tree's, she angerly walks further once she tries to figure out. too see a castle and walks up to it, two french men with french mustaches and well groomed hair look down from the top of the battlements, they throw insults that range from mild roasts to racial insults. Sayaka Miki transforms into a magical girl and forces the gate down, the french knights run around in panic as she makes her way through the castle, slaughtering everyone and thing in-front of her. As she slashes her Sword and throws people off too the side, she runs into the lord of the region, fleeing with two massive over-packed suitcases. But Miki slices the handles off, and points her Sabre to the neck of the lord, as he sweats intensively and begs in the French language she aggressively asks where is she, he responds; "In Great Britain, 6th century, please spare witch". Sayaka bitch slaps the lord real hard, and says shes not a witch. A solider tries to get her from behind, she flips her sword behind her and decapitates him, the man's body walks around clueless attacking a coat rack assuming its a Sayaka. She then slices the Lord in half, and walks away upset assuming he was joking with her and not taking her seriously. Realizing what she dones, she walks away quitely but quickly becomes worried, what if she's really in the 6th century.


End file.
